Gig's guide on how to have a successful relationship withyour soulmate
by TheSoulsDepths
Summary: Basically how Gig responds to 'regular' relationship concepts such as 'Be honest with your partner' Pfft yeah like that'll happen. All the dialouge are ACTUAL QUOTES from Gig and his beloved 'soulmate' Revya.


Honestly, SN REALLY needs more fanfics, come on people, I know tons of you are better writers than me. Anyway, this is Gig's guide on how to have a successful relationship with your soul mate. All of the dialogue are actual quotes from the game, with some unnecessary lines cut out. So without further ado here is all you need to know about having a good relationship with your soul mate, Gig style.

Gig's guide on how to have a successful relationship with your soul mate

**If you have a normal relationship (heh normal for Gig anyway) you should….**

**1. Use suggestive language frequently**

Gig: Hey Soulmate! If you u let me, I can …

And you want that, right?

Revya: ...

G: C'mon, it's okay. You want it. You need it!

R: ...

G: Heh. Silence gives consent, they say.

Fine then, since you asked so nicely... I'll ...

**2: Encourage Soul Searching**

G: Reach into the depths of your heart and embrace that desire…

**3: Be considerate of your partners opinion**

G (replying to Danette): Please. We live in different realities. Don't even try to compare me to your pathetic human ideas.

Friends... family... It's all a mindless distraction.

Ain't that right, kid?

R: I don't think so.

**4: Be willing to compromise**

G: Just give me control, let me do my thing, and voila! We win!

R: I'm not giving up my body

G: I knew you'd say that. Fine, do it the hard way.

**5. Find something that you have in common.**

G: Parents are nothing but bossy A##holes and kids are just selfish brats. What's the point?

R: I don't know…

G: Heh, oh yeah. You don't have any parents either. Same as me.

Seriously, dealing with other people is more trouble than it's worth.

**6. Give your partner advice**

G: Pay attention and be thankful I'm here to help.

**7. Be honest. Hehe…**

You're not being honest, Gig.

Heh, you know me too well. Of course I know what it is.

But why should I tell you? The harder the battle, the more you need me, and the closer I get. Hahaha.

**8. Try to be forgiving**

Priest Valerio: My straying little lamb what is troubling you?

R: I ate Gig's hot pods while he was asleep.

G: You son of a bitch!

I'm mean, I'm a jerk, but that's just cruel! I thought you were better than that.

I saw there were some missing. But I just assumed that fatass cow just ate them all.

Dammit! My hotpods...

**9. Take part in meaningful discussions**

G: Quiet as death without the mooing cows here. Just the mute cleric, tongue-tied kid, and Nereid who hates us all... heh.

R:What, you feeling lonely?

G: What? Hell no.

You're the one feeling lonely. You'd be lost without someone to talk to.

R: I'm never lonely as long as you're here.

G: Okay, that's just... weird. That sappy Nereid's getting' to you.

You're just trying to creep me out so I'll leave your body for good. Well it ain't happening!

**10. Spend time with each other**

G: We can just hang out and relax.

R: You don't usually like staying put...

G: Well, you know, maybe I'm ready to find religion. Ever think of that?

**11. Be there for your Partner when they need you.**

R: What do we do without Gig?

G: Hm? Someone say my name?

R: Gig...!

G: *yaaawn* Geez, can't the reincarnated form of a demi-god get a little peace and quiet around here?

R: Gig!

G: Yeah yeah yeah! Stop shouting! I heard you the first time!

**12: Take an active part in your relationship don't let your partner make all the decisions**

R: Then we'll stay

G: Hey, come on! You should at least ask before making all the decisions

**13: Talk about your feelings (yeah right)**

R: What's wrong?

G: Nothing. Forget it.

**14: If you partner is troubled, comfort them**

R (talking about Haphnes: I wonder who that was...

G: Oh come on, don't make that miserable face.

It's not like you've just found out some life-altering truth. You still don't know who you are.

R: Gig...

What? You goin' soft on me now?

Yuck. Sorry, but I have no interest in wallowing in self-pity.

I'm me. No more, no less. That's all there is to it.

R: If I can't recognize who I am, what use am I to anyone?

Dammit. Now you've got me talking all sappy.

What a pain in the ass...

**15: Don't let your partner rush off into danger without thinking it through**

G: I know you want to rush off like the incredible stampeding man-cow, but make sure you're ready first.

**16: Work with each other**

G (talking about Raksha): With my power, we can fracture his entire shell in one shot.

Once it's cracked, he's as good as dead. Even regular attacks can hurt him then.

But why didn't the hag tell us about this in the first place?

Buff veteran Ben: Unless your wills are acting as one, it's impossible. It's not something you can just decide to do.

And even if you pull it off, it's dangerous. It'll further solidify your fusion.

You'll only have one chance at it. Any more than that, and you're likely to destroy your own body.

R: We have to try.

G: Hey, that was quick... soulmate. Hehe.

Okay then, let's do it! So... what do we do?

**17: Give each other strength**

G: Hell yeah!

Nothing's too big for us!

R: That's right!

**18: Compliments never hurt**

G: Hey, you're pretty tough. You were closer to the blast than anyone, and you don't even have a scratch on ya.

**19. Be positive about your relationship**

G: Heh. We won't know until we try, right?

R: Exactly!

**20: Let you partner know that you are special to them**

R: I never imagined such a place (Drazil)

G: Yeah, well, there's really no reason for normal humans to know about it.

R: Normal humans...

G: Hey, don't get all depressed on me. Who cares if they look like you? They're not you! You're you!

You're the one I'm stuck with, and you're the one pissing me off!

So cheer up! You're making me feel like a moron by association!

**21. You are soul mates so act like it.**

G: Heh. Sure, there's three of you. But we've been a two-in-one duo for way longer!

Right, soulmate?!

R: Hell yeah!

**22: Keep your promises to your partner**

G: Oh my god, shut up already.

Like I need your blessing, Haephnes you hag. I made a promise to the kid and that stupid cow!

**THE END**

That's it I hope you liked it. If you did, maybe you'll write an SN fic? GigxRevya? Please?


End file.
